Tres
by Aiolos
Summary: Weno, este lo escribi hace tiempo para el foro de bleach y se suponia que debia tratar la relacion entre Renji Rukia e Ichigo. pos eso


**Tres**

by Aiolos

Rukia se despertó cubierta de sudor. Miró a su lado y vio su silueta, apenas visible por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. El hombre estaba tumbado a su lado, durmiendo ajeno a la angustia de la mujer. Se giró de manera que ella le vio la cara, con el ceño fruncido, y los pelos naranjas cayendo desordenadas por la frente.

"Ni siquiera se relaja cuando duerme." Pensó ella. Siguió mirándole mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior y sentía como su alma se quebraba de nuevo. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y desbordaron la prisión de sus parpados, cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas. "Qué estoy haciendo."

Cuando controló sus lágrimas, se levantó de la cama, lo miró de nuevo dormir y salió de la habitación para vestirse fuera y no despertarlo con el ruido. Todas sus ropas estaban dispersas por la habitación que servía de comedor. Mientras las iba recogiendo rememoraba, con una triste sonrisa en los labios, como él se las había quitado. La delicadeza con la que lo hizo, el deseo refrenado hasta el último instante. Terminó de vestirse y se asomó de nuevo al la habitación donde él seguía durmiendo. Lo miró un rato más y luego se marchó.

"Ichigo."

Antes de salir de los aposentos de Ichigo, abrió la puerta un poco para mirar si había alguien por las cercanías. Cuando vio que todo estaba vacío se aventuró a salir. Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta oyó un ruido a su espalda. Se volvió rápidamente y cuando vio quien era, el mundo de su interior pareció saltar en mil pedazos.

- Renji.

- Rukia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo¿no crees? Si no me equivoco, esos son los aposentos de Ichigo… ¿Me equivoco?

- …

- No, creo que no.

- Renji, yo…

- No digas nada. No quiero oírlo. Adiós Rukia.

- Renji, no. No te vayas. Por favor, hablemos.

- Ya está todo dicho Rukia.

- ¡No¡Renji!

A su espalda, la puerta se abrió y apareció Ichigo, con el pelo revuelto, ojos de sueño y el torso desnudo.

- Pero¿qué…?

Lo vio.

- Renji

- Ichigo. Ya me marchaba. Siento haberte despertado.

- Renji, no te vayas.

Pero él ya se alejaba. Ichigo iba a ir tras él, pero entonces vio a Rukia. Estaba en el suelo, llorando, agarrándose fuertemente las manos para contener los temblores.

- Noooooooo…

Su grito resonó por todo el Seireitei. Renji lo escuchó mientras se alejaba. Se detuvo un instante, pero luego continuó alejándose. Con las lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

Mientras, Ichigo intentaba consolar a Rukia. Se agachó a su lado y la abrazó, dejando que llorará en su hombro. Pero ella se revolvía y le decía que la soltara.

- Déjame, Ichigo. Suéltame.

- Rukia, cálmate.

- No, no quiero calmarme. He sido una estúpida. Yo le quiero. Le quiero. Suéltame. ¡Ahora!

Ichigo la soltó mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza, rehuyendo su mirada. Rukia, con las lágrimas nublándole la vista lo miró.

- Lo siento. Esto no puede continuar.

- Lo sé.

- Gracias, Ichigo.

Y se fue.

Días más tarde, Ichigo vio a Renji a lo lejos. Corrió para alcanzarle y poder, al fin tras muchos días intentándolo, hablar con él.

- ¡Renji!

El aludido se volvió para ver quien lo llamaba y al ver a Ichigo siguió su camino.

- Espera, por favor. Tengo que hablarte.

Al final, Renji se detuvo.

- Gracias.

- Habla. No puedo perder tiempo. Y menos contigo – le dijo en tono cortante.

- Solo quería decirte que siento lo que pasó.

- Ya está. Entonces me voy – y se volvió para irse. Pero Ichigo lo agarró y le hizo volverse.

- No, espera. Quiero que sepas que no debes culpar a Rukia.

- Y no lo hago.

- ¿Cómo? – esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Ichigo no comprendía a que se refería Renji.

- Sí, así es. No culpo a Rukia. Siempre he sabido que te quería.

- Pero, ella te quiere, Renji.

- Sí, eso también lo se.

- Entonces¿por qué dices eso?

- Porque es la verdad. Siempre lo he sabido y, a pesar de ello, siempre la he amado. Aunque supiera que algún día esto pasaría.

Y, tras decir esto, se marchó, dejando a Ichigo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Ichigo volvió a sus aposentos ese día, encontró una carta destinada a él en el suelo. Renji encontró otra carta, idéntica. La carta era de Rukia.

"Lo siento mucho. Os he herido a ambos. Os amo pero, parece que no hago más que herir a la gente que quiero. Así que he decidido pedir a mi capitán que me envíen al mundo de los humanos para luchar contra los hollows.

Con esto quiero decir que ya no nos veremos más. Se que os dolerá – veis lo que os decía -, pero pronto comprenderéis que es lo mejor. No quiero que me busquéis. Os lo pido. No lo hagáis. No soportaría haceros aún más daño. Eso me partiría el corazón, más aún. Debo despedirme porque he de empezar mi misión.

Os quiero. No lo olvidéis nunca. Siempre estaréis en mi corazón.

Adios"


End file.
